Trolley assemblies, capable of longitudinal movement within a rail car, that carry a bulkhead door for confining and separating cargo within the rail car are known in the art. One of the problems associated with bulkhead door-carrying trolley assemblies used within rail road cars is that different rail road cars commonly include trolley-supporting, overhead, internal rail car tracks having different spacings between rails in a pair of rails and different rail cross-sectional configurations and, therefore, a number of different, distinct trolley assemblies having different lengths and different wheel configurations presently are needed to accommodate the different rail car tracks.
Accordingly, there has been a long-felt need in the rail road industry to provide a universal trolley assembly that is useful over a variety of differently spaced and differently configured, trolley-supporting, overhead, internal rail car tracks wherein the trolley assembly is readily adjustable to accommodate the different spacings and different track configurations so that the trolley assembly can be readily modified to take into account these different rail car tracks.